Winter Fairytale
by Rukichigo93
Summary: Renji and Ashido were dead. Byakuya has an amnesia. Ichigo's in comma. How could Rukia cope? A sweet but tragic story. Slight Soi Fong and Hitsugaya's dilemma. Friendship of Rukia and Inoue. Ends happily... Ichiruki, of course! Read this, its really good.


**Disclaimer : I dont own Bleach. Kubo does. Nyway, thank you for reading. This story is really sweet and tragic, and it gets really better in the middle. I'll just post two chapters first...**

* * *

**BLEACH –****WINTER FAIRYTALE**

_If I know this would happen_

_I wouldn't have done it in the first place_

_Even if trees fall and the land stroke barren_

_I will never let you go_

* * *

_They won._

_They won and it's true. They've got the Hougyouku back, they've defeated Aizen…_

_But what a price to pay._

Rukia sat on her soft bed, around her slim frame was a warm blanket. Her face was sticky with tears, her midnight dark hair clung to her porcelain skin. The girl started to sob, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Tears cascaded down her sapphire blue eyes, like raining droplets on the white silky sheets.

_Ashido. Renji… Dead._

Death. The meaning of her name. Death. A Fate that couldn't be controlled even by the most powerful person on earth. Death. Something only God knows of.

Renji had died protecting her. Ashido…

_**Flash**_

_Rukia couldn't believe it as she saw her best friend's motionless body in front of her. As Renji smiled at her weakly and as his brown eyes started to close- perhaps forever._

_"R-Renji…" the girl kneeled down, trying to speak. No words came from her throat, it is as if she had turn mute in a second. Her whole body was paralysed as her eyes forced her to watch blood leaking from the wound in Renji's gaping chest._

_Tears started falling._

"_D-Don't cry…" the red haired managed to choke, "It… wasn't your fault."_

_Rukia held his hand. "Don't die… Don't die," she whispered frantically, but she knew that words can't change fate._

_She could only watch helplessly as her best friend's body turned pale and limp, a ghost of a smile still twitching on his lips._

_"Renji… Renji…" Rukia could only mutter, not trusting herself to speak, to scream, to stand up. She could only surrender herself in this horrible fate._

_Somewhere, a scream. Rukia turned around to see Ichigo fending off an enemy that was running towards her. His arm was bleeding._

_She wanted to call his name but her tongue failed her._

_She didn't even hear footsteps coming from behind, or the faint rushing of an Espada's sword aimed at her…_

_A creak._

_Rukia turned around to see the bright sword of Espada number three coming down towards her like the blade of death. Her life flashed before her and she couldn't scream or run._

_"RUKIA!" someone shouted, but it sounds far away. A flash of red and Ashido flung himself in front of her._

_The silver blade went through his flesh, spurting blood all over his pale face and Rukia's Shinigami robes._

_Her lips parted open in a soundless scream._

_"ASHIDO!" she finally found her voice. The dark haired girl rushed to the shinigami's side, crying._

_The red haired guy flashed her a brief smile before closing his eyes._

_Somewhere, a scream tore through the night. The sound was loud and heartbreaking, and it took Rukia a moment to realize that it came from her own throat._

_**End flash**_

"Renji… Ashido…" she murmured between her sobs, "Ichigo… N-Nii-sama," she choked.

Kira had told her that Ichigo was wounded badly, and that Byakuya got a really serious injuries.

A knock on the door.

Rukia didn't answer, she was still too lost in her own misery. The girl buried her tear-streaked face between her silky blankets, the memories of her friends' death still haunting her.

Another knock.

"c-come in," she finally choked out the words.

The door creaked open and a light came streaming in. Rukia's blue eyes scanned the doorway. Rangiku Matsumoto and Inoue stood there.

"Kuchiki-san…" Inoue began awkwardly.

"Kuchiki, are you… allright?" Matsumoto asked, aware of her own silliness. Of course she wasn't _allright. _Her best friends were dead and wounded. And her brother perhaps couldn't even survive.

"Rangiku-san." Rukia managed to say, "Inoue."

Rukia could see that Inoue was crying. The orange haired girl approached her and sat beside her, trying her best not to let more tears spilled out.

"Kuchiki, it's going to be fine," Matsumoto assured her. Rukia smiled at her, but there's no way that smile reached her eyes.

"H-how's nii-sama doing?" her tongue tasted bitter, "And Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue said quietly. Her tone was sad, "Kurosaki-Kun, he's injured, but Captain Unohana said that… he's going to recover soon,"

"Nii-sama?"

Inoue looked away, "I'm sorry,"

"Kuchiki," Matsumoto began, her face grave, "Kuchiki-taicho is allright, physically, but…"

"What do…" Rukia's lower lip trembled, "What do you mean physically?"

"His brain… was injured," Matsumoto continued without looking at her, "It wasn't like he's going to be an idiot or something like that, but he…" she sighed, "He has lost his recent memories, perhaps for the last sixty years,"

_An Amnesia? _Rukia screamed inside her mind.

"I don't believe it," she said firmly, though her heart was in turmoil. The dark haired girl leapt off the bed and started to run.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue called after her but Matsumoto held her back.

"Let her be,"

Rukia ran through the corridors, ignoring the fourth division's calls that she's supposed to lay in bed. She wanted to see Ichigo… and Byakuya…

Her brother couldn't have forgotten her, could he?

Byakuya. Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't have forgotten his wife or his sister, could he?

No. Rukia didn't believe that.

Ah. There's nii-sama's room.

The door was painted white, and nobody stood on guard. Rukia's small hands turned the handle, revealing a vast bedroom, completed with the best furnitures.

A bed lay on the corner, with pure white sheets and light blue blankets. A young man with jet-black hair lay on the soft pillows, with skin as alabaster as the moon. His handsome features showed no trace of battles, except perhaps for the small scratch on his forehead. The man's eyes were closed, and though his right arm was bandaged, he looked like a sleeping angel.

Her brother.

Rukia smiled in relief. He appeared to be allright. Slowly she approached the bed, touching his uninjured shoulder.

"Nii-sama," she whispered quietly, "Nii-sama,"

The man's eyelids fluttered open, revealing striking dark grey eyes underneath. His lips formed a small smile.

_Thank goodness…_ Rukia thought happily, _Thank goodness he's okay._

But Rukia's happiness didn't last long. The man frowned slightly, looking at her as if she was a stranger.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

Again Kuchiki Byakuya frowned. He was still smiling as he asked politely, "Hello. Who are you?"

Rukia's smile began to fade.

_An Amnesia…_

"It's me, Rukia. Your sister," she told him desperately, wanting him to remember her.

Byakuya looked confused, "I… I don't have a sister,"

Tears started leaking from her eyes but she tried to held them back.

_I can't cry now, _she thought. She remembered what Byakuya always told her, _Shedding tears is the surrender of the body to the heart._

"Hey, are you allright?" he asked, attempting to stand up but failed. Rukia could only look at her brother, with his tender eyes and worried face, so unlike the brother she knew.

_Nii-sama…_

Someone touched her shoulders. Rukia turned around to see Inoue, looking at her with understanding.

"When my brother became a hollow, he forgets me too," the girl said with a sad smile, "And you're the one that saved him and comforts me,"

Rukia didn't answer.

Inoue pulled her into a bear-hug, "You can cry, Kuchiki-san," she whispered.

And with that, Rukia let her emotions flew, breaking into a heartbreaking cry at the human girl's shoulders.

Something a Kuchiki would never do.

* * *

Byakuya watched as the girl cry. He didn't do anything, he didn't know her, but still…

Somewhere inside his mind, he was sure that she used to be someone really special to him.

* * *

Inoue brought Rukia to her room. The dark haired girl was still crying uncontrollably. Inoue sat patiently on the bed as she watched her crying.

She didn't know how many minutes- or even hours had passed before Rukia stopped. It ached her to see Rukia crying; she never cry before, and she used to be the one that comforts her, not the other way around.

"Thank you, Inoue," the girl whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. She sat against the wall, and in an instant, fell asleep.

Inoue stood up and went out from the door, closing it behind her. Once outside the door then her tears began to fall.

_Kurosaki-kun… Ishida-Kun…_All wounded.

And she couldn't protect them.

**Hehe... reviews please.**

**This story is about Ichiruki, though Orihime still likes Ichigo. I usually dont like Inoue but in this story, well, it's really sad for her.**


End file.
